splodercsfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Sea Wars
This series was originaly started on Canadainbacon but due to the incident the franchise was in danger so I had to move it to my account. This series is a side-scrolling shooting game where you play as characters who are named after colors. Plot for Water Sea Wars 1 Every year a contest is held called the Water Sea Wars and only kids who are 13 can join in... This game stars 2 brothers Red and Blue... Join them as they fight against snowmen, plants, and more... Plot for Water Sea Wars 2 Red and Blue were supposed to be sent back home by the government but it turned out they were lying and they were gonna keep them captive until the next Water Sea Wars but Red and Blue disagreed with that and broke out of captivity and with the help from 2 new friends, Yellow and Green, and many of the Snowmen, Plants, and Golems, they were ready to break free. Characters Blue He is a brave young boy, being a sibling to Red, he is a hero to many. Many call him the rebel of water. His nickname is Aqua. Red He is the bigger brother to Blue. He has a red hot temper and he really likes spicy and hot stuff. Even thought he is older than Blue he is less mature than him. His nickname is Flame. He hates Purple. Green He is a friend to Red and Blue who they met along side with Yellow. He was in first place in round 2 of the Water Sea Wars being tied with Yellow so they were locked up by the government only to be released for the next Water Sea Wars on a tag team with Yellow but they were freed by Red and Blue. He is a vegitarian and his nickname is Coro (short for corrosive). He has a crush on Purple. Yellow He is a really fast, speedy, type of person who won the round 2 for the Water Sea Wars being tied with Green. They were held captive but Red and Blue set them free and they became friends. He happens to have a crush on Storm and has terrible aiming. His nickname is Bolt. Storm She is a hard-working, tomboy who acts very strong. She has some temper at times and is part of the team Blue and Red has made. She has a crush on Yellow. Her nickname is Gray. Purple She is an anti-hero accasionaly helping Blue's team. She is a very weird person who has a crush on Red and definetly shows it. Her nickname is Poison. She hates Green. Orange She was an orfan and was really smart so one day she became a test subject. She is a result of a mutation from White where he tried mixing Orange Fox DNA with her DNA and it was a success and with the new DNA switch she gained a strange appetite, a fox-like appearance, a stronger sence of smell, and the ability to commounicate with other Orange Foxes. She ran away from the testing labs and became friends with Blue and his team. Her weapon is a gun that shoots tree sap to slow her enemies down and she built it herself as well as the other teammates weapons. She has a pet red fox that she calls her brother. Her nickname is Phox. She is the one who hates Purple the most. She also choose a Fennekin when she got X and Y. Black He is a doppelganger for Blue and the main antagonist for the second game and beyond. He has the powers of just Blue in the second game but in the third he gains the powers of Red, Yellow, and Green. His scientist sidekick is White. His nickname is Darknos. White He is a perfect example of smartness. He is a mad scientist who made Orange who she is today. He only believes in science and no mythology. He is Black's sidekick for the 3rd game. His nickname is Einstein. Orange Fox An Orange Fox is a species that is mostly kept as pets and Orange has one that she calls "Brother". Some of them are wild though. Brown He is a hero and accasionaly helps Blue's team when in trouble. He is silent. He also has a dark past with black. He is very muscular. His nickname is Barbarian. Turquoise He is Red and Blue's time traveling cousin and he claims that he saw a dark future involving black and it was up to Blue and his team to fix it. His nickname is 00ff9d. Morph She is a friend to the Water Cruisers and she is able to morph into anything she wants but it can be disabled with a advanced machine. She currently has no graphics. Stages Trivia *Turquoise's nickname is a reference to the code version the that color turquoise or something identical to it. *Fennekin is Orange's biggest fan.